How To Be A Hero School
How To Be A Hero School (aka Hero School) was a precursor to School For Heroes and Hero-U. Like School For Heroes it was an online ARG/MUD style interactive online role-playing game. Using forums and submitted materials, and introducing stories related to the school. Background The setting of the Hero School was back in the original Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School location at 12345 Arreis Way, Silmaria, Marete. Before they expanded into Harwich Castle in the coast of Silmaria. The original location of correspondence school remained the publishing branch of the school for the correspondence courses. Famous Adventurer was forced to close the How To Be A Hero school, when the Rogue Class went 'rogue' and kidnapped a student. Later for him to reopen under the School For Heroes replacing rogues with Bards and secret Rogue school becoming a clandestine "Disbarred Bards" school at least officially (but secretly still referring themselves as Rogues within the school itself). Much of the site information related to era of the game is lost to time with howtobeahero.com being shut down, and cannot be accessed even via wayback machine. There are however a few references made by Lori Cole on some of the later websites both School For Heroes and Hero-U. History There was civil unrest in Silmaria. A powerful consortium was undertaking a hostile takeover of all the Thieves Guilds in town. The Guilds had splintered off after the happenings of QG5, when the King of Thieves took the Black Bird and disappeared. Now petty thieves and beggars were told to join the new guild or die. There was fear on the streets and alleys.There was also a mysterious group fronted by a man named Sebastian who kept trying to break the protective wards surrounding the old estate where the school was set. Some local politicians, needing to calm the populace, took offense that the School for Heroes had a Rogue class, and tried to get the school to shut down. Some Paladin students got caught up in a riot and barely made it back to the school unharmed. Then one of the Rogue students was kidnapped off the streets by the Thief Consortium. Rescue attempts failed. Her cut-off pigtails were sent to the school with the ultimatum - shut down the Rogue Class and banish Master von Urwald from the school. And so, the deal was made. The student was rescued, somewhat the worse for her captivity. The Rogue Class was officially shut down and Gerhard left Marete. Meanwhile the school reopens as School for Heroes. Gerhard switched to Master Dragon identity, and started the Disbarred Bards ("there are no rogues")? The real Bard class took over the old "Rogue Class". Lorenzo was hired. The new school had a secret "Disbarred Bards" class under the instruction of Master Dragon. However, support and public opinion of the school (led by Sebastian's magical group) still sought to close down the school. Support and patrons backed off, and the school ran out of money. In the meantime, the Thief Consortium fell apart and the leader, Santanos, was killed by his own people because of an elaborate ruse when the Rogue Guild of Marete took action against him. But the mystery of Sebastian and his invasions of the school was never truly solved. And soon after the University moved to Sardonia, the school grounds in Silmaria burned in a mysterious fire that destroyed all of the buildings. In Hero-U, Silvia has some serious concerns about the fact that they just opened a new school right on top of a Hell Hole. No biggie. The Plot After the events of Quest for Glory V: Dragonfire, Elsa von Spielburg became the queen of Silmaria, and Hawk was her king. In this version of the world of Gloriana, Erana and Katrina were both raised from Hades by the Hero. Each of the three women now lives a happy, married life. Famous Adventurer brought on new professors to help teach courses, and hired Cori and Lori Cole to mediate between Glorianna (the term most often used for Gloriana in materials) and Earth. Further context by Lori Cole is offered as such: :To make sense of the different character classes in QFG and to keep some vague continuity between the past events of the game and the future of the world, I've gone with the history of the events with the Hero of QFG actually being four different sibling. Hawk the Warrior is the one who married Elsa. Falcon, his twin and a Paladin, married Erana. Owl the Wizard eventually marries Katrina. Wren, the Rogue, who disguises herself as a boy, never does marry Nawar, although they have a flirtation. This was all part of the children's book I wrote years ago with Mishell Baker that never saw printing. Aside from the assignments the students of each class submit to their professors, the students are often involved in adventures of their own. (The participants of the community roleplay these adventures on the websites forums .) Links Paladin School *http://www.transolar.com/PaladinSchool/ *http://www.transolar.com/PaladinSchool/HHpaladinmain.html *http://www.transolar.com/PaladinSchool/HHpaladinmain2.html *http://www.transolar.com/PaladinSchool/HHpaladinmain3.html Warrior School *http://www.transolar.com/WarriorSchool/ *http://www.transolar.com/WarriorSchool/WarriorMain.html *http://www.transolar.com/WarriorSchool/WarriorMain2.html *http://www.transolar.com/WarriorSchool/WarriorMain3.html Wizard School School for Exceptionally Talented Wizards *http://www.transolar.com/WizardSchool/ *http://www.transolar.com/WizardSchool/HHwizardpage.html *http://www.transolar.com/WizardSchool/HHwizardsecondpage.html *http://www.transolar.com/WizardSchool/HHwizardthirdassign.html *http://www.transolar.com/WizardSchool/HHwizardthirdpage.html *http://www.transolar.com/WizardSchool/HHwizard2enigma.html Rogue School *http://www.transolar.com/RogueSchool/ *http://www.transolar.com/KxgczaSchool/kxgcza.htm Link *howtobeahero.com/guild/welcome/